United
by scary-lil-princess
Summary: The Titans, Justice League, XMen and Static Shock have to fight in a tournament against their enemies! Who will win? Pairings inside! New characters made up by me are introduced!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans :-( But if I did, Robin is mine! I don't own Justice League, Static Shock or X-Men either. I do however, own the Angels, who are based on my favourite singers (Thanx girls!) and I also own the pairings.

**NOTE:** This is my firststory I've written, so I'm pretty happy the way it's turned out so far, but if this chapter sucks, I know what's wrong, cos it is bad, but I've got a whole lot of ideas for the next chapters or so! So this story will be really good, trust me.

**Chapter 1: Tournament of All**

"Slade! What are you up to now?" Robin yelled out while dodging the kicks and punches that his enemy was sending him.

"The usual Robin, the usual. I'm planning to take you to be my apprentice once again!" Slade replied, with an evil glint in his eye.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

Robin flung out his bo-staff and swung it at Slade, who flipped backwards and kicked Robin in the chin at the same time. Raven was behind Robin, fighting off Slade's robotic army with blasts of her dark power.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Using her telekinetic powers, she carried a large stone out from the stony walls surrounding her, and threw them on top of Slade's robots.

"HI YA!" Starfire threw a dozen starbolts at Plasmus. This caused Plasmus to moan, from the pain the starbolts had given him. Starfire was getting her next attack ready, when all of a sudden, she found herself stuck in purple ooze.

"AHH!" Starfire screamed. Plasmus advanced. He lifted his arm up to swipe Starfire with his favourite attack, Arm Swipe, when all of a sudden; an electric blue blast hit him full on square in the face and caused Plasmus to fall backwards on his back in pain and agony.

"BOO YAH! Starfire! Are you alright?" Cyborg asked the injured alien.

"I am alright friend Cyborg. We must work together to defeat this monstrous thing before it causes more damage, and could hurt our other friends."

"Alright, let's get to work."

While Starfire and Cyborg were busy fighting against Plasmus, Robin and Slade had included Raven into their fight as well.

"Well I must say Robin, it looks like you need some help, now that you are on the ground defeated at last." Slade said, as he advanced onto Robin, who was on the ground, injured.

"Not while I'm standing." Raven said, floating in the air behind Slade. Before Slade could turn around to attack her, Raven yelled out, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Slade was thrown into a wall, and then Raven used her mind to smash rocks against him. Robin had gotten up and was aiming for a flying kick at Slade's head.

CRACK!

Slade's mask cracked in the centre.

"Who's the one that needs help now?"

Slade looked up, and saw the Titans ready for him. He observed them. Beast Boy, the morphing green boy who could morph into anything that was adapted in this environment. Cyborg, the mechanical genius whose use of electricity gave him the gift of Sonic Blast, etc. Starfire, a naïve, Tamaranian alien whose starbolts could cause serious damage and super strong alien strength. But, the last two were his favourites, because they were… special. Raven, the dark, gothic girl who the daughter of Trigon. Half – human, half – demon, this girl had the powers of telekinesis and trust me; they were useful and powerful too. And last but not least, Robin, the Boy Wonder, the boy that fought with nothing but technological weapons and self defence. Together, these two would make the perfect Apprentice Team to fight against the world.

"You're going down Slade!" Robin shouted.

FLASH!

Raven shook her head, dazed, looking around.

"Where are we?" she asked her fellow team-mates.

Robin looked around.

"All I know is that we're not in the place where we were fighting with Slade before."

"What the hell is going here?"

The Titans turned around. There, floating in the sir in front of them was Static Shock! Robin's mouth gaped open. Static starred back.

"What the hell? Static? Is that you?"

The Titans and Static turned around to find the one and only, Justice League. Robin's mouth fell to the floor. The Justice League was there, standing right in front of him. There they were, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, Flash, Jonnand last but not least, Batman.

"Batman?" Robin asked in wonder. Batman looked up. His masks' eyes widened in surprise.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"What are **you** doing **here?**" Robin replied.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned towards the sound. The sound had come from… the X-Men!

"What on earth? Ok, seriously dudes, what's going on here?" Beast Boy asked in confusion. The X-Men team walked over to the Justice League and the Titans.

"Hey Flash, nice to see you again." Said one of the X-Men. But he wasn't normal. He was a teenager, yes, but he was BLUE! He had a tail, and long blue hair.

"Hey Nightcrawler, what's up?" Flash replied with a grin.

There was gossip all around. Until...

FLASH!

All the superheroes covered their eyes. When they were able to see properly, they saw that they were in an arena, with seats surrounding it, like a stadium, but smaller. In the centre of the stadium, was a tall throne, with crystals all around it of different size and shape. But the biggest was a red one, right in the middle of the throne on the top. And in this throne, sat a man who looked more like a warrior. He was wearing a black suit, with a silver slash in the middle on his chest. His eyes were hazel, and he was well-built. He looked down at everyone.

"Welcome all superheroes and villains! I am the Master, and you have been chosen to fight in the Tournament of All!"

_Read and review ppl! The more reviews, the more chapters I write! Flames are welcome, but don't think I won't care!_


End file.
